


Daredevil in the Tower

by FuhkinIero



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Probably ooc, Protective Matt Murdock, matt just lectures him a bit, only slightly anti tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuhkinIero/pseuds/FuhkinIero
Summary: Daredevil shows up at Avengers Tower asking for Spider-Man's help in finding Deadpool, and Peter has a lot to explain to the Avengers.Ft. Matt lecturing Tony, Identity reveals, and team red shenanigans
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1011





	Daredevil in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously, I just wanted to explore this dynamic a bit! Matt and Wade being protective of Peter is 10/10

_“There is a man downstairs asking for Spider-Man,”_ Friday said, interrupting their lunch. Peter shrugged when the Avengers present frowned at him. Truthfully, he had no idea who would be visiting him at the tower.

Tony frowned harder. “Name and description, Fri.”

_“His name is Matt Murdock, and he seems to be a blind man in his mid thirties.”_

They all looked at Peter as his eyes widened in realization. He scrambled to pull out his phone to see that he had two missed calls from the man. Oops. Matt picked up as soon as Peter called. “Hey, man, do you want me to go down and see you or would you rather come up here? There are a few Avengers here by the way.” Tony made a disbelieving noise and he winced. Yeah, probably should have asked first.

“It would be better if I went up there,” Matt answered with a sigh. Must be pretty serious then.

Peter looked over at Tony who was still looking confused. “It cool if he comes up here?” he asked and received Looks. “I trust him with my life, alright?”

Tony rubbed a hand over his face and heaved an exaggerated sigh. “Bring him up, Fri.” Peter grinned and hung up the phone. “So are you going to tell me who this guy is or what?”

“Relax, Tony,” Sam said with a smirk. “I’m sure we can handle some blind dude.” Peter snorted, but before he could answer Tony, the elevator doors opened and they all turned to stare.

Peter stood up and went to walk forward, rolling his eyes when he was stopped with a hand on his arm. “Hey, Matt, what’s up?” he asked, way too casually.

“Peter,” was as far as he got before Tony interrupted.

“Hold on, how do you know his identity? And who the hell are you?”

Matt sighed impatiently and ignored the question. “Someone has our mutual friend,” he started, making everyone tense up. “I don’t know who did it, but Vanessa is worried. I figured you might be able to help.”

It must be bad if Daredevil willingly came up there for help, so Peter agreed quickly, face hardening. No one had seen him looking that protective since the last time Tony had gotten hurt, so they all got ready to help. “Shit. How the hell did he manage that?” he asked roughly. No one even got after him for his language, all looking on curiously.

“Vanessa told me they ambushed the two of them and injected him with some drug. He might be able to get out of this himself, but in case he can’t, let’s track him down.”

Peter made eye contact with Tony, obviously silently asking for his help. “Goddammit,” the older man said with a groan. “Okay, let’s go down to the lab and look for this mysterious ‘friend.’ I’m gonna need an explanation, though.”

To their mild surprise, Natasha followed them to the elevator. They looked at her curiously, while Matt just ignored them all. “What? I don’t trust him, I’m not just going to let you go alone with him.”

This made the lawyer smirk, and Peter slapped his arm, but cracked a smile as well. The four got down to the workshop and headed over to the computers and Peter searched through his contacts and rattled off a number so they could track his phone. “Hey, was he wearing normal clothes?” he asked, ignoring Tony and Natasha giving him Looks again. When Matt shook his head, Peter banged his head on the table a couple times, knowing the others would give him shit for this.

“Where was he taken from? And who am I looking for, kid?”

Matt gave him an address before raising an eyebrow at Peter, who was looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “He was probably wearing a red leather suit with Katanas strapped to his back.” Everyone froze, Natasha and Tony suddenly looking very serious. “Can you yell at me for being friends with Deadpool after he’s safe? I want to hold this over him for the rest of his life.”

Matt chuckled a bit, probably also on the same line of thinking. “He’s gonna owe us so many favors.”

Tony reluctantly began the search for Deadpool as Natasha looked at the blind man suspiciously. “How do you know Deadpool and Peter, Murdock?”

He looked like he was debating answering, weighing the pros and cons in his head before deciding to just come out with it. “I’m Daredevil.” Peter winced again as Tony glared at both of them.

Matt folded up his walking stick and smirked, making Peter hit him again. “It’s not funny! Couldn’t you have just gone with the other excuse?” Peter met Tony’s eyes and gave him a weak grin. Saying he was a lawyer for vigilantes was a much better cover story, but at least Daredevil was better than Deadpool. Thankfully the superhero got back to work, probably planning to kill him after this was over. “So how many people we talkin about here?” Peter asked, fiddling with his Web shooters.

“I’m not sure but Vanessa said there were over a dozen and they were skilled.”

“And you, Spider-Kid, are not going anywhere near them,” Tony said, almost finished with the tracking.

Peter made an offended noise and Matt squared his shoulders more, looking weirdly protective. “They took one of my friends, Tony. I’m going.”

“Hey, I said no. This is adult stuff you don’t want to be messing with. And you shouldn’t even be friends with Deadpool or Daredevil in the first place but we’ll have a long chat about that later.”

Peter looked like he was about to argue back, looking more pissed than either of them had seen him. Matt cleared his throat first. “You really weren’t kidding, Peter,” he said grimly, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the man. “Excuse me?”

“Peter was Spider-Man before he met you. You are not his father. He doesn’t live here full time. He is just as much a part of my team as yours. He would be doing this with or without your involvement,” Matt said lowly, and Tony focused on Peter while he talked. Surprisingly, Peter seemed to relax the longer it went on, looking relieved. Fuck, did Peter really feel like that? The worst part was that it was true, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. “You cannot stop him from helping a friend in need, and he has back up. You need to stop underestimating and babying him. He doesn’t have to take orders from you and you’re damn lucky he puts up with it anyway,” the lawyer finished strongly, and Peter already felt better. Having someone to stand up for you felt really fucking good.

It was quiet for a moment before Natasha broke the tense silence. “Take some of us as more backup,” she offered calmly, and Tony narrowed his eyes at her. She ignored him and focused on Peter. “We’re not going to stop you from going, and every word he said is true, but this is a compromise. Clint, Barnes, and I can go in with you.”

“Hang on a minute! I’m going in there too,” Tony said with a glare while Matt smiled and nodded in approval, completely ignoring him.

“The three of you would probably help the most on this mission. Anyone else might be less subtle, and I trust the three of you most not to limit us.” Peter nodded excitedly, happy that for once he had some Avengers on his side that wouldn’t baby him the whole time. Tony was going to argue more before all three of them shot him different Looks. Fuck.

X X X X X X X X X X

“Webs! You came to rescue me!”

“Yep, you owe us so many favors now, dude,” Peter said, grinning under the mask as he untied his friend. “You’re buying us dinner after this.”

The rest of the rescue team poured into the room, and Deadpool gasped. “Holy fuck, is it my birthday!?” he exclaimed, eyeing the avengers.

Peter whacked him over the head, not at all remorseful over the yelp of pain. “What have I said a thousand times?” The Avengers looked on curiously at the exchange.

Wade sighed mournfully, rubbing his wrists as soon as the cuffs were off. “No thirsting over the Avengers while you’re around,” he recited, making Clint laugh and the others look weirdly smug. Matt just sighed, used to the two being idiots together. He was glad he finally got the opportunity to lecture Tony because god knows the kid would never do it.

“Ugh! Now you’re feeding Clint’s ego, and no one can handle that,” Peter said playfully, bickering with Hawkeye for a bit while Matt helped Wade up.

“Did you yell at Stark?” Wade whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He nodded minutely in response and smirked when the mercenary cackled, drawing the others’ attention. “So is everyone dead? Oh wait- Spidey and Daredevil are here. Is everyone unconscious and/or covered in sticky substances?”

Peter looked up at the ceiling for a moment, and Matt could really relate. “Sorry, dude, no revenge killing sprees today,” he said, glancing at the Avengers present. Yeah, despite telling Stark off, Peter would probably still get a lecture after this.

He pulled the two of them aside when the others were a little further away, grabbing both of them a little roughly. “Did you assholes stage this whole thing just so you could talk to Tony?” He whisper shouted, and from the guilty looks his team members sported, he was right. “I hate you guys,” he said with a sigh, though he couldn’t stop grinning.

Yeah, he had the best friends.


End file.
